My Toto From Storybrooke
by ZzZzZzZZuzuZzZzZzZzZ
Summary: - You know, a long time ago, I had a dog pet. It wasn't mine either, I took it from an annoying kid… I loved to see that little animal craving for freedom, so far away from getting it. Oneshot.


**My Toto From Storybrooke**

* * *

_**-** "You know, a long time ago, I had a dog pet. It wasn't mine either, I took it from an annoying kid… I loved to see that little animal craving for freedom, so far away from getting it"_

_Oneshot_

_Characters belong to Once Upon a Time creators, as my idea, when it first came, but taken with a completely different way, so check this story too if you want: s/10296371/1/Toto-Too_

_15/06/14_

* * *

Zelena was simply a powerful, elegant witch, waking down to her new-taken house's basement in Storybrooke. If she had to prolong her plan any longer until the baby was finally born, then she would at least take her time doing whatever she felt like doing to amuse herself, and, when she thought about what was expecting her visit downstairs, she smiled. It'd be fun.

The person who was chained to the wall, no idea if it was day or night, afraid and maybe a little bit hungry, since she had so much more to worry about than food, heard the steps and anxiously expected to see the face of her captor, but the steps were so torturing slow and at the same time so intimidating, she couldn't decide if she wanted or not for whoever it was to finally come.

When Zelena showed her face to the scared one, it turned confused.

- I'm glad you're awaken, Ruby – Zelena approached the girl with calm, calculating how close she could get before the werewolf could reach her.

- I don't understand – Ruby said – I don't know who you are. Why are you keeping me here?

- You know, a long time ago, I had a dog pet. It wasn't mine either, I took it from an annoying kid… I loved to see that little animal craving for freedom, so far away from getting it, yet so determinate.

- What are you talking about?! No! _Who_ are you?!

- Oh, how I miss that little creature – Zelena ignored her questions – but I think I can satisfy myself with this bigger dog – and it was clear what Zelena meant when she looked to Ruby.

- Ok, I don't care about who you are or what you're planning, but I know something: you better let me go or else…

- What? Prince Charming will come to save your ass?

Zelena's note did not please Ruby at all and she ran off to her until her chains reminded her she couldn't go any further, but the fact she could barely touch that awful woman kept her hopes to break free from it.

- You got a temper, uh, dear? – Zelena's fingers twinkled, setting off some sparkles from it, she was dying to use magic on her – will you just hush, please? I've got plans for you, you know? And if you be a nice pet…

- I'm not a _pet_! – Ruby shouted – I'm a girl! I'm a fucking human!

- Oh, but that's arguable. You do turn into a wolf, right? – she smiled, proving a point – some societies slaved people for less than that.

- Well, you're a witch, you're no less different than I am.

- Yet you're chained and I'm not – Zelena's hand moved and Ruby felt her knees glued to the ground and a huge urge to pull her hands behind her, on her back, she couldn't move from that – which proves my theory: I can make you craw, I can cage you, play you, kick you… whatever, I have the power to do so. Then, why would it ever be wrong to take over you? Isn't that what happens, my pet? People take these harmless animals to take care of, because they have more power than them? They can _make_ them stay?

- But I'm not a pet! Let me out of here and we'll see who is more powerful!

- Wrong answer – shockwaves traveled Ruby's body, making her scream – admit that I'm superior to you.

- Fuck! Never! – and, again, shockwaves ravished through her skin.

- Oh, that's ok – Zelena whispered and stopped torturing Ruby.

And when Ruby breathed relieved, free from the pain, she felt Zelena throw her down on the floor with one single push on her chest, and she fell down. Not much longer, she felt Zelena's mouth on her lips, kissing her and she admitted she had not seen it coming. Ruby didn't reply to that kiss, neither tried to stop it. She was paralyzed, picturing, for the first time, the facts on the table: she was captured, caged, despised, tortured and now kissed by the crazy, powerful witch standing in front of her. What could happen if she got mad at her? Would she kill her? Torture her even more? Even worse? She had to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind.

That's when Zelena's fingers started to move along Ruby's body, melting her clothes away, exposing her breasts and making her realize something had to be done right away, she had to escape from there, but her legs didn't answer, neither her hands, she could only make herself breath harder and harder.

There was that woman, touching and pinching her boobs. She didn't want any of that, she felt used, dirty and a bit angry at herself for not being strong enough to put an ending to it.

The hands went down, her mouth did too, Zelena took over her boobs and her clitoris, moving, sucking, making Ruby clench and then shake. When would this hell end? If she could only kick, make part of that unwanted feeling go away… but she knew, the witch in front of her had already won the game: as much as she didn't like it, her body couldn't help but answer to every tease Zelena did.

Until it stopped. Ruby had never felt more tensed than now and the witch smiled at her, letting her know that the show was over. Her mind was happy with the news, but something had must to be done to her body. Ruby threw her head back and tried to refocus on running away, arms and legs still tighten up.

- Oh, dear, we'll have time to finish this later. But I don't think you deserve it, you've been a very, very bad girl, so, by now, you'll stay here and behave like a good pet and, until you act like one, I can't help but punish you on the way… Now, kiss my feet.

Ruby gave her a deadly look of "hell no" and Zelena moved her hands, but, before she could do anything, Ruby kissed her feet. If Ruby was to stay there for a while, well enough to escape eventually, she needed to play by the rules, even though the rules were made by a crazy bitch.

* * *

_If you liked it, leave it a review ;D_


End file.
